Unsuspected Suggestion
by Shinigami Myao
Summary: One of the only 1+2+3+4+5 fic’s out there! Quatre has an adorable Christmas present for each of the guys, along with an interesting idea. HUMOR! With a little fluff and some plot thrown in to hold it all together. Not past a PG-13 rating. Great for Shou


Unsuspected Suggestion 

Heero sat at his laptop, busily typing away, while Duo was making them both lunch. He was quite the cook, and since Heero would often forget to eat because he was avidly working on something, Duo did his best to remind him. Looking up from the sandwiches he was preparing, he realized the house was rather quiet.

"Hey Heero, do you know where Quatre, Trowa, and Wu went?"

Heero paused in his typing and looked over at the braided American. "I'm not sure. I remember Trowa saying something about a pet store though…"

He looked back down at his screen and began typing again. Duo was forced to roll his eyes. It was extremely difficult for him to get Heero to just let _loose every once in a while. It was always work, work, work! But then, Heero had been like that ever since he'd met him, so Duo was used to it. _

It had been almost two years since the wars had ended and their Gundams had been destroyed. The five pilots had somewhat split off into their own directions, but still kept in touch. All eventually ended up working for the preventers, but weren't always stationed together. Duo had stayed by Heero, while Trowa and Wufei had stationed themselves around Quatre. 

The three were visiting Duo and Heero for the holidays, staying until the end of their winter vacation. The large house the pair shared could easily accommodate three guests, so they all decided to spend Christmas together. When Duo had been on the vid-phone with Quatre, discussing the visit, occasional blasphemes could be heard in the background.

"KISAMA!!! I REFUSE to spend MY holiday with—"

But all protests were soon muffled, and plans were set out.

            Duo snapped back to the present, and thought about what Heero had said. "Pet shop? What for?"

"Don't know. They didn't say."

Duo sighed. Nothing like a monotone voice to really get you in the Christmas mood. He finished the sandwiches and threw one to Heero. He turned slightly, caught it, and nodded in thanks.

            Suddenly, they heard the door open, and three very oddly dressed young men stepped inside. A cheery Christmas Elf waved a hello to Duo and Heero. He dusted the snow off his pointy green and red patterned Elf hat.

"Hi Guys! You wouldn't believe how packed that mall was…"

Duo looked curiously at the Elf.

"WHAT possessed you to wear THAT, Quatre?!?"

Quatre blinked as though the answer was obvious. "Why, Christmas spirit of course!"

Quatre turned to the Santa on his right.

"Right, Trowa?"

A quite sigh could be heard from behind the puffy white beard. He eventually nodded in agreement. Heero glanced at the last character who had just finished piling all their boxes and bags of Christmas stuff into a corner of the room.

"How about you, WuFei? Or would it be Rudolf?"

Wufei looked over at the hard-working soldier and _glared, daring him to make another comment. Wufei was decked out in a loose, brown reindeer costume, as well as hoof-boots, gloves, and detachable antlers. Wufei continued to glare until he glanced over at Quatre. His look softened and a small smile crept up the side of his mouth._

"Yes…I suppose."

Duo began to cackle as he leaped over the side of the couch to join Heero. "HA! I KNEW you had a sense of humor!"  He jabbed Heero in the ribs. Heero yanked on his braid. "Ow! Be careful Heero!!! This thing's priceless." He yanked it back from Heero and draped it over his shoulder. "Wu-man, ya look FA-BU-LOUS. You're just SO adorable in 'antler attire'."

"Shut up Maxwell."

Wufei turned to go upstairs. "Quatre, I'm going to change. You had your fun…" He trudged up the stairs while Quatre chased after him.

"Wait WuFei! I forgot to take pictures!!!"

Trowa removed his beard and hat as the two chased each other upstairs. Heero got up to help Trowa sort through the Christmas junk they had bought.

            Upstairs, Quatre had chased Wufei through Duo and Heero's room, the bathroom, the training room, the extra luxurious bathroom, then finally into the room they shared with Trowa. Quatre had gotten him trapped in a corner and was getting ready to spray him with the shaving gel he had grabbed while sprinting through the bathroom. But before he could take action, Wufei quickly grabbed the can, switched their positions, then pinned Quatre to the wall with his free hand and his body.

Quatre giggled as he put up his hands. "I surrender!"           

Wufei grinned evilly. "What makes you think it's that easy…" He lifted the shaving cream, and sprayed some on Quatre's nose.

"HEY! Don't waste it! It's not mine!"

Wufei sprayed some more on his chin. "Why didn't you think of that while you were ready to spray _me?"_

He then lifted the can higher and began spraying it onto Quatre's head. Quatre laughed as his blonde locks were soon fully coated with the foamy shaving cream. After Wufei finished his masterpiece, he bent down to kiss his Arabian lover deeply. Quatre took the opportunity and grabbed the can out of his hand, pushing WuFei off and unleashing the cream. Wufei lifted his hands in protest, but it was to no avail. When Quatre was done, Wufei was covered head to toe in shaving cream.

"ARGH!!! BEATEN BY AN ELF!!!! INJUSTICE!!!"

But Wufei stopped shouting and Quatre stopped laughing as they heard a brief, quiet chuckle from the direction of the door. Both turned to see Trowa in the doorway; he had taken off his Santa jacket, and stood in just the white t-shirt, red pants, and suspenders. Quatre and Wufei looked at each other and smiled evilly. In unison, they turned back to Trowa, a crazed look in their eyes. Quatre lifted the can of shaving cream…

Trowa's eyes widened as he caught their plan. He backed out of the room and sprinted down the hall. 

"Oh no you don't!!!"

"You're ours, circus boy!!!"

            Duo looked up from where he was rummaging through the shopping bags, listening to three sets of feet racing frantically throughout the top floor of their house. He smiled at Heero, who was also going through stuff in bags and boxes.

"And to believe this house used to be so peaceful and quiet."

"Duo…you? Peaceful? Quiet?"

Duo clutched his sides as he laughed. "Yeah, guess you're right…shouldn't try to kid myself."

Heero looked up towards the large window in their living room. His expression showed confusion, so Duo turned to see too. Wufei had left the lights in the car on. A giant red bow could be seen in the back of the car from where they were. Duo got up and ran to the door. 

"They must have forgotten a box, I'll be right back!"

The door slammed shut as Duo jogged out to the sleek black corvette. Heero eyed the bow suspiciously. "Hn…they're up to something…"

Meanwhile, the race of feet had stopped upstairs.

Duo had grabbed the car keys off the hook before he had left the house. Now he used them to open the corvette's passenger door and peer in. The red bow was stuck on a deep, forest-green towel, which was draped over a VERY, VERY LARGE rectangular box. Hearing a noise from inside the box, he stepped back. Duo looked back to the house and suddenly wished that Heero had come with him. He shook his head to forget the thought and leaned into the car. He slowly lifted the green towel from the box…

From the top floor of the house, a shaving cream stained reindeer peered through his night-vision goggles. A Santa, which didn't look too much like Santa right now, was looking down at his wristwatch. A _very tired elf was patiently waiting…_

Trowa stood and walked to the front of the room by the window.

"5…4…3…2…"

On cue, Duo leaped back, shocked from the contents of the box. He smacked back into a fir tree seconds later, and was promptly covered in 2 meters of snow.

Wufei dropped his goggles and fell to the floor, nearly in tears. "Oh…Oh that was GOOD! Did…did you see…his face!!! AH HA HA HA!!!"

Quatre and Trowa were a bit more discrete, but you could still hear their laughter from downstairs.

Heero stood up and peered out the window. He sighed and walked out the front door, opening their garage and pulled out the snow blower… 

            After Heero rescued the frozen Duo, he peeked into the box that had startled the braided American. A second later he heard a tiny 'meow'.

"Hn…"

He threw off the bow and towel to find 5 tiny kittens looking up at him. Even _he couldn't hide his shock. Duo walked over to Heero; shivering every step. Heero looked at the blue-tinted pilot and something that vaguely resembled a smile crossed his face. "Don't worry, I'm here to protect you from the ferocious felines…"_

"Very funny…" Duo rubbed his hands together to get more warmth.  "But they are pretty cute."

Heero reached over and grabbed the large box. He watched his steps carefully because the size of the box almost completely cut off his vision of what was in front of him. Duo shut off the car lights, locked the door, and followed Heero back to the house.

            When they came in the door and into the livingroom, they were greeted with three monstrous grins. Wufei cleared his throat. "Cold enough for you, Maxwell?"

"…I don't want to talk about it…"

Wufei began to cackle. Duo looked like he was about the grab Heero's gun from zerospace, so Quatre decided to change the subject. Quickly. "Uh, So what do you guys think of them?"

Heero set the box down while the kittens began to meow loudly. Duo bent down and began petting an orange, brown and white marble kitten. "I think they're adorable, Quatre…but, why did you get them?"

"Think of them as an early Christmas present…" Quatre picked up a short-haired dark brown tabby, and gently laid it in Heero's lap. It immediately began climbing up his T-shirt, then settled on his shoulder. It stretched before it sat down and began to purr. "This one's yours, Heero. I hand picked them for everybody."

Quatre fished around the box, and pulled out a long-haired white and silver/dark grey kitten, then handed it to Wufei. He gently took it in his arms and sat down, He resting it on his knee and patting the soft fur. He whispered something in Chinese to the little puff of fur, and continued to pat while he watched Quatre pull out another cat. A short-haired, pure white kitten frantically tried to escape Quatre's hands. "Um…Trowa, your cat's a bit…restless…"

It squirmed out of his grasp and looked around for something to play with. He spotted one of the shopping bags, and began to pounce. Trowa walked over to it, but made sure not to disturb. He sat down and watched him play.

"Duo, you're petting your own."

Duo smiled and picked up his kitten. He tossed it in the air playfully, then nuzzled it's nose. "Quatre, he is so cute!"

Quatre pulled out the last one, a pure black, short-haired kitten, and placed it in his own lap.  "I felt that a pet might be nice for everyone. And Trowa suggested cats…"

"Names."

Everyone glanced over at Trowa, who was avidly keeping track of his hyper kitten. Wufei looked up at the group, as he leaned down to nuzzle the kitten's head. "Yes, what ARE we going to call them?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys, they're all females." After Quatre made his announcement, he went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate for the group. He had gently placed his black treasure upon his shoulder, and it now watched his every movement. Meanwhile, back in the living room…

"Why'd he pick all girls?" exclaimed Duo.

Trowa looked up from his kitten. "Female cats don't fight as much as males do."

"Ah…"

Heero had decided to pull out his laptop, and work on redirecting a missile headed for the United States' Pentagon, while everyone tried to think of names.

"Name, name…what should I call you…" Duo picked up his tousled kitten and lightly threw her up in the air, then caught her."…hmm…how about Jenova?…naw, sounds like a code name. Something dark…"

Heero glanced up from his laptop and raised an eyebrow. Duo didn't even notice.

"…dark…since only that would suit the god of death…"

"What about Lucrecia?"

Duo beamed. "Heero, that's perfect! It almost sounds like a vampire's name…I like, I like…"

Trowa laid back and seconds later the kitten began to run and pounce on his chest.

"So what about yours, Trowa?"

Trowa looked up at Duo. "Her name is Kathy."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "After Catherine I'm guessing?"

Trowa nodded in response. 

Wufei picked up his silver kitten and headed upstairs. Before he was out of sight, Quatre stopped him. "Uh…Wufei! How about yours?"

"…Gao."

He turned and walked up the rest of the stairs. His door closed and Quatre's expression turned to concern. Heero looked up from his laptop and held his kitten in front of Duo: 

"Name."

"But Heero, she's yours! I can't name YOUR pet!"

"Sure you can. Just name it."

Duo felt like smashing his head repeatedly on the coffee table. He sighed and took the brown tabby from Heero's hands. He examined and prodded, then finally concluded. "…hmm…MYAO!"

"Meow?"

"No, Myao!"

"…"

It was Heero's turn to dream of physically damaging his body due to another's continual annoyance. At the moment, the thought of a quiet, peaceful hospital bed appealed to him.

He took his kitten back and continued typing. Quatre stood up and headed upstairs to join Wufei.

"Hey Quatre!"

He stopped and turned to Duo.

"How 'bout your girl?"

Quatre smiled sweetly and hugged his black treasure as he continued up the stairs. Trowa stood up with Cathy still clinging to his shirt. He followed behind Quatre. 

"Jasmine…"

            Upstairs, Wufei sat on his large bed, placed Gao among his blankets to play, and took out the book he was reading. It was about a Chinese man named Lou Ping, who searched the world of true justice and internal light. [sound familiar boys, and girls?]

A few minutes later, he heard his door creak open. He was greeted with Quatre's cautious-yet-cheery face.

"What's wrong, Wu? Duo getting too loud?"

Wufei placed a red ribbon between the pages of the book to keep his place and removed his reading glasses, setting them on the nearby night table.

"Just tired…I wanted to get some reading done too. I'm almost finished this one, only a couple of chapters left."

Quatre grabbed hold of Trowa behind him, after which he shut and locked the door. Trowa sat down behind Wufei and began massaging his slender neck with his fingers; Quatre set Cathy and Jasmine down to play with Gao. All three kittens jumped to the floor and began fighting with some leftover wrapping paper. The paper was winning.

"Dammit, they get into…everything."

Wufei closed his eyes as Trowa replaced his hands with his lips.

"You guys…"

Trowa and Wufei stopped and looked at Quatre.

"Um…I know I told you those cat's were for a Christmas present, right?"

Both nodded.

"Well, there was an ulterior reason…that I didn't tell you about."

Both turned to face him, concern covering their features.

"I have an idea…and it involves Heero and Duo… 

            A week passed, and Christmas Eve was at their heels. The five of them were sitting in front of the fireplace, quietly drinking tea. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei on one side, while Duo and Heero sat on the opposite couch. Gao, Jasmine, and Myao were peacefully sleeping on a couple of presents, while Lucrecia (now nicknamed Lu), and Cathy pounced around the lower branches of their Christmas tree. But after a few minutes, the two got bored and sat down beside the other three. Quatre smiled, then looked dreamily at the carpet.

"You guys…the kittens are getting along so well…"

On cue, Trowa and Wufei's expressions darkened slightly. So little that Heero decided he'd imagined it and dismissed the idea.

"All five of them work so well together…they play, and tease, and I bet they love each other very much…" 

Duo leaned over the side of the couch and lightly ruffled Lu's fur.

"Yeah, they're getting along great! At first I didn't think this would work, their personalities are so different, but they're perfect together."

Duo let Quatre's unsettling aura slip, but Heero homed in on it like an attacking missile. "Quatre…" he began.

Quatre smiled and looked up at him. Setting down his tea, he sighed. "They're almost like us…"

Heero's expression remained emotionless, but his mind kept exploring…_ What is he getting at? No, it couldn't be…_

Duo, still oblivious, but being somewhat unsettled by Quatre's behavior, sat up in his seat and also put down his tea. "Yeah, I guess so…actually, they act a lot like family. Right, Heero?" He glanced over at his boyfriend, who was staring suspiciously at Quatre. Now, this wasn't blatantly obvious, but Duo new Heero well enough to read his emotionless faces. And Heero was _worried about something._

"Actually…" started Quatre, "I'd say they're a bit more…" He stared pointedly at Heero, and Heero fully caught on. Duo was even MORE puzzled.

"Quatre…what are you…"

Wufei roughly set down his tea, and glanced over at Heero. "Quatre…stop enticing Heero…I think he may snap…"  He smiled slyly, and Heero glared back. Trowa rested his hand on Quatre's fingers, assuring him to go on. Quatre took in a deep breath and looked down at the kittens, picking his words carefully. He felt like he was walking on ice. 

"I think we're like the kittens…we get along MORE than just great: I thought that…that maybe…we could all be… a bit… more…than just…friends…"

He sat and let the news seep in. He felt Trowa's hand closing over his own in reassurance. Wufei moved closer to Quatre and rested his body against his side. 

After a few moments of silence, Quatre began to get anxious. _Oh no…what if they don't feel that way? What have I done…If I've ruined our friendship…What would I do?… but at least it was a right decision to talk to Wufei and Trowa first. Who would have thought that they would agree? Well…Wufei took a bit of convincing, but I know that deep down, he feels the same way…They all do…Don't they?_

Quatre looked up at his two companions. Heero remained expressionless, but kept his eyes fixed on Quatre. Duo was silent for once, and was staring down at Lu. Quatre stood up and walked over to stand in front of Heero, keeping eye contact the entire time. Kneeling down, Quatre took his time analyzing Heero's expression. He had to be _certain. The remaining three watched as Quatre leaned over and kissed Heero tentatively on the side of his mouth. Heero remained expressionless, but glanced over at Duo. A look of shock and confusion covered the former pilot's usually cheerful features. Heero gave him a look he knew Duo could read, saying 'don't worry…'_

Heero turned quickly and stole a kiss from Quatre's quivering lips. He looked down at the young Arabian and smiled… sincerely. After Quatre passed the initial shock of being accepted by the emotionless soldier, he smiled, and kissed Heero's cheek softly, placing his hands in Heero's and resting them on his lap. 

From where he was sitting, Trowa smiled, and glanced over to Wufei.  "Wu…"

Wufei turned to him with a serious…and somewhat alarmed expression. Wufei had never really thought that Heero would _accept Quatre. Of course, they had all agreed that the main attack point would be Heero. They felt that it was __very likely Duo would accept, and Heero would accept if Duo did so, not because he __wished to, but because he wanted his lover to be happy. If they approached Heero __first, they could be certain he was agreeing because he __wanted to. And they knew he would never let Duo do anything the braided pilot didn't want to._

Wufei became impatient with Heero and Quatre's kissing game, or contest, whichever you prefer, and decided to play with the confused one. He looked at Duo, who was avidly watching the two's game, unsure of what he should make of it.

Taking hold of Trowa's hand, he motioned for them to do something about Duo. Trowa nodded, and both walked softly to the other couch.

Duo eyed them suspiciously. Wufei let go of Trowa and leaned down to Duo, their noses almost touching. "Try it…" He surged forward and pressed his lips against Duo's. 

Duo couldn't hide his shock, and wanted to struggle, but Trowa had climbed over the couch behind him, and was gently massaging his back. Duo closed his eyes tight. _What?…What's going on? They teamed up on me! Do I want this? What about Heero? Wufei…Trowa… What do I do? This can't be wrong…It feels so right… How am I supposed to react? They're both so warm, I could stay like this forever…But Heero…How can I accept this? Do I even want to accept this?…_

Wufei broke the kiss off and watched for Duo's reaction. He still held his eyes shut, but he wanted to think, not hide. Trowa kept rubbing his back and Duo didn't stop him. If anything, it was comforting. 

Wufei was about to say something, but a simple look from Trowa told him to stop. Wufei gave him a confused look, but Trowa looked sincerely at Duo, then at him, as if to explain. "Let him work it out…"

Meanwhile, Heero and Quatre had both stopped to see Duo's reaction. Heero had taken the initiative with Quatre because he thought that it would influence Duo to do the same. Personally, he liked the idea of all of them being together. It was different, and he would never care for the other pilots to the degree that he cared for Duo, but he still loved them. He was unsure if his love was just friendship, or more, but after Quatre had kissed him, he felt like taking the plunge. It just felt…right.

Quatre turned to face Wufei. His face read concern, as did Wufei's. None of the three were able to predict the outcome of the risk they had taken. All had agreed to try, even with the consequences. They wouldn't back down now. 

Heero watched as Duo fought an internal battle, struggling with himself.  Finally, Heero decided that talking might help him, so he shuffled over to Duo and took his hand into his own. Trowa climbed back over the couch the moment he saw Heero head for Duo: They had made their proposal, but it would be foolish to force it. Quatre motioned for the three to leave, and they disappeared upstairs.

Duo slowly opened his eyes, knowing his lover was beside him, the others upstairs. Heero smiled sincerely at him, and in return, made Duo grin. They sat silent for a few seconds.

"…Heero…what do you think? Waitaminute, that's a stupid question. From your game with Quatre, I could pretty much get your opinion…"

He looked at Lu, who was curled up asleep with the rest of the kittens. Cathy had begun to stir, and stretched her long back. She groggily made her way upstairs to find her quiet master.

Duo smiled as he watched the kitten disappear around the stair's corner. Heero gently brought Duo face around to meet his own. "The most important thing right now is what YOU think of this…" He kissed Duo tenderly, then hugged him tight. Duo held on… not sure of what to say. He shut his eyes again and grasped the edge of Heero's sweater, seeming to hold on for dear life. 

Heero held him like this for a few minutes, then forced Duo out the embrace and held him shoulder's length away. "No…don't hide like that. Tell me what you think… …" He watched as Duo pulled himself together, and finally produced a sincere smile.

"…truthfully…I'm not sure. But all I know…" He leaned closer to Heero so that their noses were touching. "…is that I liked the attention."

Duo smiled broadly, which caused Heero to do a very rare thing. He laughed, and loudly at that. Duo joined in and hugged his lover, the mot important person in his world, tightly.

"Wufei! Don't easedrop!" Quatre hissed.

Wufei looked innocently at his lover. "Why not? It's not like we aren't going to hear this later."

Trowa rolled his eyes and peered past Wufei to see Duo and Heero in each other's arms. Quatre attempted to peer past Trowa, but was having little luck. "So…what's the verdict?"

"I thought you didn't want to easedrop?"

Quatre blushed in response, then muttered something indiscriminate. Wufei smiled slyly, and suggested that they go back to their room to wait for the pair. Quatre automatically brightened, and grabbed hold of Trowa as he scrambled to their room. Wufei rolled his eyes, grabbed hold of Cathy, and followed suit. Gao and Jasmine had quietly made their way up the stairs and followed their owners into the bedroom.

"How long do you think they'll be?" asked Quatre.

Trowa grabbed a novel from the side of the bed and handed it to Quatre. "Give it a while…"

Quatre accepted the book and hopped onto the bed so he could start reading. Wufei motioned towards the Playstation, and Trowa nodded an approval. He put in GrandTurismo 2, and they began their never-ending battle for the title of Master of the Universe…

In fact, they didn't have to wait long. About twenty minutes later, the door creaked open, and Duo timidly peered in. Wufei pressed the off button, and Quatre put his book on the nightstand. 

"May we…come in?"

Quatre smiled and walked over to open the door wider. "Of course, Duo. You and Heero are always welcome."

Duo chuckled a bit, then walked in with Lu firmly planted on his shoulder. Heero followed, with Myao clinging onto the front of his shirt. Duo sat on the corner of the bed, and everyone joined him. Quatre took a deep breath and looked at Duo. "So…what do you think?"

Duo took a moment to ponder this, then he wrapped his arms around the blonde boy and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. Both began to chuckle as the other three smiled in response. Duo let go of Quatre "I think this may get VERY interesting…" He sighed and fell back onto both Trowa and WuFei, Trowa massaging his shoulders while Wufei was already removing the single tie that held Duo's chestnut hair in a plait. Quatre and Heero smiled and shared a deep kiss, falling back onto the bed. Duo glanced at the pair and his smile broadened. He really didn't mind sharing Heero; Quatre and the others were just so close it didn't matter…He felt Wufei's lips brush against his skin and he sighed again.

"Very interesting indeed…"

[**Okie**** dokie…that's as far as I'm going folks! I had to struggle to just WRITE this piece of tripe! I ain't no writer, so I haven't got the skill…or peace of mind…to write a romantic, NC 17 bit. Or even a dirty NC-17 bit. So I will bash it over the head with a 40 ft pole and be done with it! And in the words of my best friend…**

**"I leave this scene to your own imaginations and dirty little minds.  Exactly _how deep into yaoi/shounen-ai/slash you are will determine what happens in this scene."_**

**(author peeks into several minds and comments on various images popping up in aforementioned (read=YOU) minds:**

**'awwwwwwwww….^_^' _That's so sweet!_**

'That's cute!' *Smiles* 

**'um…okies… O.o()' _I really can't see them doing that…_**

**'…'__**

**'ewwwwwwww!' _What's wrong with you?_**

**'EWWWWW!!!' _WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?_**

**'OH GOD NO!!!' *Runs away screaming***

'Is that even possible?' *Stares agape in shock, then horror*   *Trisana walks up nonchalantly, munching popcorn.*   "Nope, at least not all at once…." 

**Thank you for your time people! Now…back to the story…]**

Duo was awakened by the sunlight shining through the puffy white clouds that covered the sky outside the window. He didn't bother to open his eyes as he rolled over. Another body greeted him, warm and smelling faintly of ginger. Not thinking, he wrapped his arms around the warmth, hoping to steal some of it for himself. "Hmm…love you Heero…"

He heard a low grunt from his companion, and opened his eyes to find Wufei looking quite petwerbed.  "Uh…oh…sorry, Wufei…"

Wufei wasn't quite sure on how he should react to that. The last thing he wanted was to be mistaken for another person… especially after last night. [Ahem…not HINTING on ANYTHING] But it was likely Duo just wasn't thinking this early in the morning…A quick glance at the clock on the wall brought a smile to his lips. _I should say this early in the afternoon…_

Duo began to play with Wufei's hair, rolling it around his finger, then running a finger down the curve of WuFei's chin and onto his lower lip. Stealing a quick kiss in apology, Duo then looked around him for Heero. Trowa was still asleep on Wufei's other side, but Quatre and Heero were no where to be found. Wufei joined in the search and leaned up on his elbows to get a better look. He glanced over the side of the bed on Trowa's side, careful not to wake the sleeper and smiled. Heero and Quatre were sprawled on the floor, the blond Arabian clutched tightly in the cold soldier's arms, still sleeping soundly. 

Duo leaned over Wufei AND Trowa to get a better look, smiling at the picture they presented. After last night he decided he _definitely didn't mind sharing Heero, any more than Heero had minded sharing Duo. Chuckling, he nabbed another kiss from WuFei.  That action woke the slumbering Trowa, who rubbed his eyes slightly, and pushed his hair out his face. Duo took one look at Trowa's fruffled hair, and burst out laughing. _

Trowa emotionlessly glared at the braided one, then attempted to tame his unruly locks by running his fingers through his hair. As fate would have it, his hair refused to come to any semblance of order, and stuck straight up and out to the sides. Duo was laughing so hard that tears were forming in his eyes. He kept rolling around laughing and was slowly nudging both Trowa and Wufei off the bed. Of course, Wufei had began cackling also which didn't help matters. Trowa glanced cautiously over the side of the bed. He smiled as he caught sight of Quatre and Heero, but began to panic as he felt himself sliding ever-so-slowly off the bed. 

"Hey-"

His eyes shot wide open as he toppled onto Heero and Quatre.

_OH CRAP!_

A quiet yelp was heard from Quatre, and a loud grunt from Heero. 

Wufei peered over the side of the bed and watched the group's attempt at untangling themselves. It was early afternoon, they were all groggy, and Trowa had taken most of the bed sheets with him in the fall, not helping with the mess. He was laughing so hard that his sides were aching and he was fighting to breathe. Duo hopped to the side of the bed next to WuFei, enjoying the view with the Chinese ex-pilot. He glanced over at WuFei to find him close to tears; Duo was ecstatic to see Wufei laughing so hard, he rarely laughed, and Duo felt he only did so for Trowa and Quatre. 

It hit him then, at that moment, that the five of them were _exactly what each other needed. Quatre's sincerity, Heero's devotion, WuFei's intensity, Trowa's quiet strength, and his own manic energy and love. Each helped to bring out the best in each other, and together, they were __complete. _

Duo opened his arms and hugged the Chinese boy fiercely…thus knocking them off the bed and onto the melee below.

Needless to say, there were a lot of grunts, yelps, shouts, giggles, and curses flying around for the next couple of minutes. 

"DUO! Not out of the carton!" Quatre yelled from across the kitchen. Trowa and he were making pancakes, Wufei was playing with Gao, and Heero was making their tea. 

"What?! This IS my house you know!"

Heero put down the mugs and walked over to Duo. He yanked on his braid.

"YOW!"

"It doesn't mean that you forget your manners…" Heero slid his arm around Duo's waist and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Trowa and Quatre giggled at them from the other side of the kitchen. They glanced at each other, then headed over to the other two. Quatre spun Duo around so he faced him, then put his arms around his neck, and leaned forward for a soft kiss. 

Heero turned to meet Trowa, their eyes immediately locking. Heero let a smirk loose as he reached up to bring Trowa down for a kiss. He slid his tongue across Trowa's lips before he kissed him firmly, not giving any intention of letting go.

From the kitchen counter, Wufei rolled his eyes and set Gao down. He leapt off the counter and headed for the two couples. He reached out for Quatre and Heero, pulling the lovers apart. He sighed. "PERSONALLY, I think it's time for presents…"

Quatre ran his fingers along Wufei's hand. "Great idea!"

He grabbed hold of him and dragged him to the tree. The other three followed, smiling as Wufei tripped over a couple of presents and went toppling into the Christmas tree.

Gao glanced over at her Master, then casually walked over to Lu, Jasmine, Cathy, and Myao, who were playing in a stray stocking. At the sight of Gao, the four stopped flopping about and ran up to her.

Ahem…in meow form…

"HI GAO! HI GAO! HI GAO!"

Lu galloped circles around the grey kitten. Cathy remained silent, but she felt the need to roll forward, then get up, jump into the air, and flip over Gao…who grunted in response. Myao glared. Jasmine gracefully pawed her way over to Gao and nuzzled her neck.

"Why don't we all go sit by the fire…"

The five kittens headed over to the fire place and sat in a pile as the Christmas tree came tumbling down in the background. Jasmine looked behind her to find Wufei cursing underneath a pile of pine, plus Christmas lights, plus tinsel. She purred softly and snuggled closer to Cathy.  "Look at the mess our masters have made…"

Lu rolled around restlessly…much to the others' discomfort. "They're not OUR masters!!!"

Gao looked over in curiousity. "What do you mean?"

Lu crawled over Gao to snuggle next to Myao. "Well…if anything, they're OUR pets! I mean, WE'RE the ones that turned them into THAT!"

All five kittens turned to see the five guys wrestling around in Christmas ornaments. 

The kittens smiled in unison…[Don't ask me HOW THE HELL A CAT SMILES!!!].

"What have we created…?"

"Mission accomplished."

Gao, Cathy, Jasmine, and Lu turned to Myao in surprise: She was still watching their Masters. Lu meowed in confusion and Gao looked into the fire before them.

"That was our mission…to get them together."

"To make them happy."

"To create a happy ending…"

The five snuggled closer and quickly fell asleep in front of the warm fireplace.

The gundam pilots crawled over to their furry companions and laid down beside them. Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa soon fell asleep alongside their pets, still exhausted from the last night. [NOT HINTING AT ANYTHING!] 

Duo looked over at Heero, a smile brushed his lips. "Merry Christmas, Heero…"

Heero leaned over to rest his head against Duo's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas…"

THE END…HA!!!                   

REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
